


Human 101: Shoes With A Side Of Feelings

by YeahWhoCares



Series: Jack In The Bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Family Feels, Gen, Human Lessons, Jack learning to be human, Light Angst, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: Being a nephilim can be great, but living on Earth means acting human. Luckily for Jack, he has three great dads to teach him everything he needs to know.Let's see how Sam handles shoelaces, while Dean tries to handle emotions.
Series: Jack In The Bunker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Human 101: Shoes With A Side Of Feelings

Jack decided he didn’t like shoes with laces. They were abominations, and he told Sam as much.

“They are not abominations Jack, honestly once you master it you’ll realise it’s easy. Come on, let’s try again,” Sam said, false cheer in his voice because they’d been at this for three hours now, and it became abundantly clear that Jack had picked up Dean’s tendency to over complicate the simplest tasks.

“No” Jack pouted, crossing his arms “this is stupid, dad. Laces are stupid. Shoes are stupid. I want my old ones back.”

“Jack” Sam said, a hint of warning in his voice “do not speak to me like that. I know you are frustrated, but it does not give you permission to be rude. I’ll go make you some lunch, and give you a few minutes alone. When I’m back, I expect you to not take your frustration out on me, okay?”

Jack glared at Sam, but nodded anyway.

Sam sighed but left the room, giving Jack space to hopefully calm down and not smite the sneakers they had picked up for him the previous day.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Cas and Dean were sitting at the table eating - well, Dean was eating, Cas was staring at Dean eating. Honestly, Sam was hoping the staring wouldn’t happen as often after they got together, but apparently it only got worse. Sam rolled his eyes and headed for the coffee pot.

“Where’s the kid?” Dean asked around a mouthful of grilled cheese “I expected him to bounce in here hours ago to show off his new skill.”

Sam huffed and turned to face the duo who were looking at him expectedly “he’s in his room, having a few moments alone because you’ve somehow managed to pass on your skill of overcomplication to the poor kid, and I felt he was one more failed attempt from smiting the shoes out of existence.”

Dean choked on his food as he laughed, causing Cas to glare at him.

“I don’t see why you feel this is necessary” Cas said to Sam, pulling his gaze from Dean “surely he can just keep wearing the ones he has without laces?”

“No he can’t” Sam sighed “Jack wants to learn about all aspects of humanity, and he wants to live like a human. That means changing footwear depending on the weather, amongst other things.”

“Want me to talk to him, Sammy?” Dean offered, appearing sincere.

Sam thought on it for a moment before sighing again “no, it’s okay Dean. I don’t want him to think we’re ganging up on him, or that I only came in here to talk about him behind his back. I’ll go talk to him, I think we’ll leave it alone for today, I don’t want to stress him out any more than he already is. He’s putting too much pressure on himself over this little task.”

Dean snorted “yeah, no shit Sammy.”

Cas and Sam looked at Dean, matching expressions of confusion showing on their faces.

Sighing, Dean sat up straighter “look guys, think of all the shit Jack’s had to do since he was born. Nothing we, or the world, have asked of him has been a simple task. Hell, we asked him to fight Michael and Lucifer before he was even a year old!” Dean shouted, getting worked up the more he thought about Jack’s life, “his whole life has been wars, and battles, and death. There hasn’t been any time for human things until now, and we’re not even trying! The poor kid has never been to a park to play, or a carnival, hell we haven’t even taken him shopping for clothes, we just expect him to magic them up with his grace.”

Dean slammed his chair back as he suddenly stood up “we might think we’re giving him a good life, but at times we’re no better than John Winchester” he yelled, turning to leave.

Sam ran forward and blocked the door “what the hell, Dean? Talk to us! Where has all this come from?”

Dean panted, out of breath from yelling “it hasn’t come from anywhere” he growled “it’s the truth. Think about it? He was born and I acted like I hated him because he was too much like Cas, and I couldn’t handle loving a son who reminded me of the love of my life who died in front of me. You immediately started working on his powers with him, and then when we figured out just how useful they’d be, we turned him into a soldier, just like dad did to us. None of us had good parents, or a good upbringing, so how are we supposed to teach him to be a normal human when we don’t even know what that means?!”

Not waiting for anyone to speak, Dean shoved Sam out of the doorway and headed for his room. On his way, he decided to check on Jack, and was surprised to find the kid curled up on his bed crying.

“Hey, jack come on. What’s wrong?” Dean said calmly, approaching the bed.

Jack sniffled before turning his head slightly “I heard you all speaking” he whispered.

“Oh” Dean said dumly, feeling like an idiot for forgetting that Jack had the same hearing capacity as Cas. “Oh Jack, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to hear me. I forgot you have that awesome angel hearing.”

“I didn’t know you loved me.”

“What?” Dean said, shocked “I’ve told you before, did you not believe me?”

“No, not now” he said, turning to sit up “I know you love me now, but I didn’t know you loved me back then, when I first came to stay with you.”

“God damn it” Dean whispered quietly to himself.

Moving over to sit on the bed, Dean took one of Jack’s hands in his own and looked him in the eyes “look buddy, I know I’m not always good with feelings or talking about stuff, but I’m trying to do better. Cas is helping me do better, but you are too. I don’t want you growing up like me. Always hiding your feelings, trying too hard to be something you’re not. I have always loved you, just for the record, and I’m sorry for how I treated you when you were born. I was grieving for Cas, which isn’t a good enough reason but it’s the only one I have. You’re so much like him. Right from the moment you were born, you’d make the same face he does when he’s confused, or you’ll say something that sounds so much like him, and it hurt me, because I never thought we’d get him back. And, I wasn’t just hurt for me. I was hurt for Sam, because he loves Cas so much because they’re brothers. They might not be related by blood, but they act like brothers and love each other like brothers, like me and Sam love each other. And I hurt for you Jack. Cas was so excited at just the thought of you. He was so prepared to raise you, and even before you were born, you were excited to meet him. Then we had to tell you that he died, the man you chose as your father died, and I couldn’t fix it. There was nothing we could do to help you, and it hurt so much.”

Jack reached out with his free hand to wipe the tears falling from Dean's eyes “you did fix it though” he whispered “you didn’t abandon me, you brought me here and gave me a home. Even before dad came back, you let me stay and you started to come around. I remember the first time you told me I did a good job, that’s when I thought you started to like me, but that was your way of saying ‘I love you’ wasn’t it?”

Dean ducked his head “yeah it was. I told you, I wasn’t always good at communicating.”

“I love you too, dad” Jack whispered.

Dean let go of Jack’s hand to lean forward and drag him into a hug “love you kid” he whispered pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

“Come on” Dean said, pulling back to wipe Jack's tears, as Jack had done for him “why don’t we leave the lessons for another day and we’ll go out in Baby? Just you and me.”

Jack nodded, excited to spend time with Dean “yeah! Where are we going, dad?”

Dean smiled at the boy, it was nice to see him smile “well, I didn’t really have a plan. I thought we’d stop for food first, and then we’ll see where the road takes us. How does that sound?”

Jack gasped “road trip!”

“Well” Dean started “not quite a road trip. We will have to be back home tonight, but we’ll pick a direction and drive until we find something fun to do, okay?”

Jack bounced up from his bed and tackled Dean into a hug “this is going to be so cool, I’m going to tell dads. Thanks dad!”

Dean smiled as he watched Jack trip in his haste to share his excitement with Sam and Cas. They might not be the best parents in the world, but Dean would make sure they tried their hardest to give that sweet kid a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was supposed to be a funny little one shot but Dean had other ideas.  
> I had so much fun writing this one, I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and leaving kudos if you did.


End file.
